Akuban Knights: Episode 13
]] Recap 12th June, 1511 The Akuban Knights leave Yetel and head west along the north end of the Quazzarian Steppes. Sami, Yassi and Jane stay behind in Yetel. Sami learns "Conjure Simple Object". 14th June, 1511 Sami tests using Magic Circles in unusual ways. He can't create a magic circle though walls. He can do a magic circle though a doorway since the door doesn't touch the floor. Outside in the Sha'zhar Estate, Sami tests using the magic circle spell. Sami throws a rock and the magic circle seems to work 30 feet above the circle, but not 60 foot. Sami then gets a painting canvas and makes a magic circle on it, and it works. He tries moving the canvas, and it breaks after Sami tries moving it too fast, but it was stable when moving slowly. Sami tries making a magic circle on a sideways Sami casts a last magic circle then leaves it overnight. 15th June, 1511 The magic circle is still working the next day. Sami creates a series of small magic circles in a row, and they work. While Sami is in one of the underground libraries, he hears some stone moving. He can't see any change. He goes back to reading. Sami then notices a Questari Family woman in the underground library. They share an awkward wave, and they leave each-other alone. Then Sami notices an elderly Tezro'han Family man with a magical staff. Sami head to find Pharis Sha'zhar, the head of the Sha'zhar family. Pharis Sha'zhar says all down here are trying to stay in hiding. Sami asks for some privacy, and Pharis Sha'zhar suggest he go to his quarters and use a silence spell. Sami returns to his room to finish his studies, then Sami hangs out in the canteen. Sami also notices a Baladin and Orran family members as well. 16th June, 1511 Early in the morning, Sami goes to chat with the cook, Cossi, and offers to help cook as well. The cook asks if Sami really is Sami the Prince, and Sami gives an alias James. Rumor is that Budariousz was the one who killed King Haraziem. Cossi likes to gossip. She says Mari Tezro'han is an outcast from his family, Cossi claims that Mari had an affair that shamed him to the rest of the family. Cossi then thinks that Pharis Sha'zhar was adopted, and was originally an Eridonian. Shavana is the name of the Questari. Cossi thinks Brandy Orran is boring. Ragh Baladin, and Cossi thinks he is shy. 17th June, 1511 Pharis Sha'zhar comes to Sami to ask a question about Sami's family ancenstor, Falstaff the Sorcerer who founded their house. He wondered where Falstaff the Sorcerer's spellbooks have gone to, as well as the Staff of Light. He knows that the real crypt of Falstaff the Sorcerer is under a mountain in the Draken Ridge, not the fake one in Sandashar. Sami doesn't know more about it, but helps Pharis Sha'zhar do some research into it. Sami searches for secret passage and finds that a magical mirror is involved somehow. 1511-06-18 to 1511-06-30 Sami, using the library, creates the spell "Sami's Mark of Recall". Category:Akuban Knights Episodes